Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Neal is in a coma, and Emma has many surprises in store.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a crappy year for Emma Swan. Her husband, Neal Cassidy had gotten into a car accident that could have killed him. Thankfully, it did not. He was just in a coma, and he was living at the hospital. They had a son named Henry. Henry realized that his adoptive mother, Regina, was The Evil Queen. He had found Emma and Neal, and he had brought them back to Storybrooke. It took a while, but Emma had broken the curse.

One Tuesday morning, Emma was visiting the hospital with her three month old son, and her ten year old. Emma had found out that she was with child shortly after Neal was in the hospital. "Mom," Henry said, placing her hand in his. "One day, Dad will wake up. You just have to have faith."

Henry was very comforting to Emma. He had sensed her pain and sorrow and was trying to act like Neal, what he would've done. Emma had named Henry's little brother Noah David. Noah, after one of Neal's friends who had died in the war. David, after Emma's father.

Little Noah was in his stroller, asleep. He had light brown hair, and he had green eyes. He resembled Neal, with his pointy nose. Neal didn't know about Noah's existence, since he was already in a coma when Emma had found out about her pregnancy.

David and Mary Margaret were extremely supportive during Emma's pregnancy. They had allowed Emma to live with them, and she still is.

Emma, Henry, and Noah entered the hospital. They saw many familiar faces. They went to the hospital almost every other day to see Neal. People say that when you're in a coma, you can hear everything that is going on around you. Henry loved to read stories to Neal, and Emma liked to talk to him too. She mostly talked about Henry and Noah, along with her job as the town sheriff.

Before Neal was in his coma, he had worked as a bartender at The Rabbit Hole. Neal hated his job, since it had bad hours. But, someone needed to pay the bills, and Emma's job couldn't do it alone. "Hi Dad," Henry greeted, walking into the hospital room. "I've missed you." Henry sat in his usual chair beside Neal's bed.

Emma sat across the room, with Noah and his stroller. She rolled the stroller back and forth, trying to keep Noah asleep. "Grandpa is teaching me how to ride horses and how to sword fight now!" Henry exclaimed, a smile rising across his face. He had very much enthusiasm, just like Neal. "But don't worry, I won't hurt myself." Henry assured, giggling.

In Neal's mind, a big dream was going on. Neal, Emma, and Henry were at their house in Tallahassee. Henry was about four years old, and was looking more and more like his father each and every day. He was growing up to be a nice boy. They were on the beach; Emma was watching Neal and Henry swim from the sand.

Emma, Henry, and Noah went back to their house. Emma had bought a new house since Neal's accident. It was a very nice house, since Neal's father owned the town. Neal had bought the house without Emma's permission, for a surprise. Mr. Gold had approached Emma about it, and it was her dream house.

It was a two story house. The living room had toys scattered around, and they were both the boy's. Henry's new obsession lately has been The Enchanted Forest, even more than before. He had knight and king action figures, and he loved to put on little shows for his brother.

Emma was putting some of the laundry into the washer. She hadn't washed Neal's clothes since the accident, but she found some of his dirty socks under their bed. She felt one of the socks, and it felt weird. She pulled a wadded piece of paper out of the sock, and opened it up.

It was a note, written by Neal to Emma. "Hey, Emma," It started off. Yep, it sounded exactly like Neal. Cheeky, as always.

"I've recently gotten into some trouble with a few people. They threatened to run me off of the road the other day. Just in case if I die, I'd like to say a few things. I'd like you to marry me. I have a ring buried beneath Henry's old castle. I was going to take you down there and propose to you. If I don't get the chance, please be happy. I love you so very much. Neal."

Emma had tears streaming down his face. Neal's accident wasn't an accident! Somebody did this on purpose to him. She would find out exactly who.

Emma took Henry and the baby to the beach. Henry automatically started to play on the slides, and laughing very loudly. Noah was sleeping in his stroller, very peacefully. Emma started to dig with her hands, until she hit a box. She pulled the box out of the sand, and tried to crack the code. It was a four-letter combination on the lock.

She knew this old trick where she could tell by the fingerprints on the side of the lock to crack the code. "N-O-A-H," She gasped. Neal couldn't have known about the baby, so he must've just used his old friend's name.

In the box were a nice ring, an old watch, and a pocket knife. She recognized the knife as his Lost Boy knife. The ring was most likely meant for her, and the watch was his old watch that he had stolen. She chuckled, but not like a regular chuckle, a sad chuckle.

She put the ring onto her finger and the watch on her wrist. She locked the box back up and left it there. She walked over to her sleeping baby and her son who was lying on the bench. "Let's go," She said, rolling the stroller along the gravel. She smiled to herself, admiring her new ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! I have this new thing about my writing style. All of the chapters must hit one hundred views, then I will update again. The first chapter of this story did very quickly! Thanks for that!**

Henry was at school, and Mary Margaret was watching Noah for the day so that Emma could go visit Neal privately. Mary Margaret took Noah and her son, Matthew, to Mommy and Me classes, which Emma refused to go to. She thought it would make her look silly, and it did to Mary Margaret. Noah loved spending time with the other babies and his grandmother. He would smile and giggle all over the place. He couldn't clap his hands yet, but if he could, he would.

Emma entered the hospital with her head up high. She played with her new ring a little bit, but got onto the elevator anyway. She opened the door to Neal's room, and a nurse was in there. "I am just checking his heart rate." She said, leaving Emma and Neal together alone.

"Hi Neal," Emma greeted, wrapping her hands around his right one. "I found your sock message, and it really made me feel better about this situation. If you can hear me, I'd like you to know that I will marry you." She kissed his head, and sat in her usual chair beside his bed.

She played with her hair, which Emma only does when she is nervous. "Henry is at school right now. He's doing alright, but since New York his grades have gotten higher. I have no idea why." She chuckled. "Mary Margaret took Noah and Matthew to Mommy and Me class or something like that."

She took a sip of water and sighed. "I'd really like to know who did this to you, Neal," She said, gripping his hand even tighter than before. She didn't want to let him go. "What kind of trouble did you get into Neal?" She asked, not expecting an answer. "Who would do this to you?"

David, Emma's father, walked in to see Emma holding Neal's hand and crying. "Hey Emma," He greeted, sitting down beside her. "Your mother shooed me out of the house. She's having another one of her classes or something."

"Yeah, I know," Emma replied, smiling at him. "She took Noah for the day. He loves spending time with the other babies." David rubbed circles on Emma's back, in a comforting way. He knew how hard it was to lose your true love, as he had lost Snow many times.

"It'll get better, Emma," David assured. "I can feel it."

Emma shook her head, and a sad smile rose on her face. "Somebody did this on purpose to him, you know? I found a note under our bed saying that someone was going to run him off of the road, and Neal had gotten into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" David asked, curiously. He looked at the man in front of him, his daughter's husband. David only wanted the best for his daughter, and if Neal was doing something bad that would hurt her, then that wasn't the best.

Emma looked at her father, and frowned. "I have no idea. Neal wrote it to me, and he left that part out." She replied. "He did ask me to marry him again. He wants to get married for the second time, in front of our families. We got married in court last time, so we are legally married."

"He wants us to see you guys get married?" David asked, smiling. "He probably wants Henry and Noah to be there too."

"Yeah," Emma replied. "He's a good guy, David. No matter what he has done this time or in the past, he will always be a great guy."

"I think so too, Emma," David told her. He kissed his daughter's head, and put a vase of flowers on Neal's nightstand. "I'm going to go down to the station. You don't have to come in today, okay?" He said, leaving.

Emma left shortly after David did, going to pick up Henry from school. They went to Granny's, where they could talk for a while. "We need a plan to help Dad wake up." Henry told his mother. "What should we call it?"

Emma laughed. Same old Henry! "I don't know, Henry," She said. "How about Operation Sleeping Beauty?" She laughed.

"I like it," Henry replied. "When are we going to pick up Noah from Grandma's house? I think they're doing their Mommy and Me thing again. Why don't you ever want to go to those classes?"

Emma chuckled. "We're going to pick him up in about twenty minutes." She told him, taking one of his fries. "I just think it is silly. It's more of a Grandma and Noah bonding time, you know? You and Mary Margaret should do something too."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "David and I are learning to ride horses and sword fight." He said. "Maybe Mary Margaret and I could shoot arrows, probably in a few months though. We'll have to wait until Matthew gets a little older."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I think Mary Margaret would love spending time with you. She can do it when Regina starts teaching me magic again."

"When are you going to start doing that again?" Henry asked, curiously.

Emma shrugged, and gave him a sheepish grin. "I have no idea. Maybe she can after we wake up Neal."

"We should start soon, then," Henry said, walking out of Granny's with his mother. This was going to be the hardest mission yet.

**A/N- Thanks for reading this extra long chapter! I hope you loved it! I realized that I had messed up in the first chapter. I had Neal propose to Emma, and I already said that they were married. I hope that I fixed it in this chapter though. You guys seem to like this story, so I'll keep writing and updating for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- The extra long last chapter just hit 100, and it is still exactly one hundred. I really love all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! They mean so much to me! If you would like to read another one of my stories, I highly recommend Finding Our Place or Coming Back for You. Thanks for reading! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emma hated lying to Henry, but she did an hour ago at Granny's. She had told him that she was going to start magic with Regina after Neal woke up, but the truth was, she was starting today.<p>

She only lied to him because she wanted him to think that all of her focus was on Operation Sleeping Beauty. It wasn't, but just because it hurt. Neal not being awake hurt her heart. She missed him, just like the whole town is, but not as much as Emma and Henry.

She thought that using magic could help Neal wake up from his coma. She arrived at the graveyard, and entered Regina's creepy vault. "Hey," She greeted, setting down her bag. "Are we going to learn anything useful today or can I go now?" She joked, flashing Regina a smile.

"We're going to learn a few basic spells." Regina replied, seriously. "You have to stay with me for about two hours, and then you're free to go do whatever you want."

Henry took a step down into his mother's vault, and he saw her and Regina practicing magic. "I had a feeling that you would be down here." He said, pushing Noah's stroller, and leaving it beside a table. Noah was fully awake, and he was playing with Emma's keychain lanyard.

"How did you know?" Emma asked, picking up Noah. She got the key out of the baby's mouth, and placed it in her purse. "Don't eat that. It's gross," She told him, laughing. She never thought that she would ever say something like that; like a mother.

Henry smirked at her. "I think your super power was passed down to me," He told her. "Mary Margaret was down with the baby, so I took him. He vomited all over David; it was hilarious!"

"Great," Emma replied. Noah started chewing on one of the buttons off of Emma's jacket. "Here," Emma told Regina. She handed Noah to her, and turned back to Henry. "You can hold him for a second, can't you?" Regina nodded, and automatically started playing with the little baby boy. He reminded her of when Henry was a baby, and they looked exactly the same.

Regina stroked Noah's light brown, fuzzy hair and gazed into his beautiful light green eyes. The only difference between Henry and Noah, was that Noah had green eyes. Henry had dark brown eyes, similar to Neal's. That was most likely where Henry had gotten them; from Neal.

"Thanks for bringing him, Kid," Emma replied. "Regina and I are done, so why don't we go back home?" She suggested. Henry nodded, and hugged his mother. Regina hugged her son back, and handed Noah back to Emma.

Regina kissed Henry's head, and smiled at him. "I love you, Henry," She told him.

"I love you too, Mom," Henry replied. Emma, Henry, and Noah left and went back to Mary Margaret's apartment. "We're home!" Henry cried, plopping down onto the couch. He turned on his favorite movie; The Avengers.

David and Mary Margaret came downstairs, looking extremely tired. David had dried vomit all over his shirt, and I was most likely Noah's. "What's on your shirt?" Emma asked, trying not to laugh.

"Noah decided to blow chunks all over my favorite t-shirt." David replied, running his fingers through his hair. "But, Matthew peed on me, so he wins the battle. Sorry, Noah,"

Noah made a weird noise, hearing his name being called. Emma got a phone call, and ran out of the door. She told Mary Margaret and David to watch Henry, and she took Noah with her.

Neal had waken up! "Where's Emma?" He asked, for about the millionth time. Emma rushed into the room, still holding the tiny baby.

She kissed Neal full on the lips, and for the first time in a long time, he kissed her back. He still had the fiery passion for her, just as he had twelve years ago. Neal stared at the little baby boy that his fiancée' was holding. "Who's this?" He asked, bopping Noah's nose.

"This is our second son, Noah," She explained. "I found out that I was pregnant shortly after your accident. Do you want to hold him?" She asked. Neal nodded, and Emma placed th e happy baby in Neal's muscular arms.

"Hi," Neal greeted. "I'm your Daddy. I think we're going to have a lot of good times coming up." He told the little boy. The fan was on, and Noah's brown peach fuzz was standing straight up. "I love you," Neal told the baby, kissing his fat cheeks.

Noah giggled at his father's actions, and started doing faces at him, making everyone in the room die from laughter; not literally of course.

**A/N- More suggestions for you-**

**New Beginnings- Emma is Mary Margaret's foster child and she has to find a way to break the curse. How long will it take for her to do so? Find out in this multiple chapter fiction now!**

**Twenty Eight Years- Emma is a four year old child, who lives with her best friend, August. They have to find a way to break the curse, and finally be with their families whom they have wanted for years. Can they break the curse? Who will help them break the curse? Find out in this story!**

**The Prince and The Princess- Regina turns Emma into a toddler because Emma brought Robin's dead wife back from the dead. How must Mary Margaret, David, and Henry deal with this new adjustment? How will Emma react to having a baby brother? Can they bring back someone from the dead? Can they go to Neverland and survive? Find out by checking out this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This story is definitely not over! But, I do have to say one thing about my last chapter. It was written the exact way that I wanted it to be, but I made a lot of spelling errors. None of you guys noticed, but I did. It kind of bugged me, so I apologize if you cannot understand some of it. It's kind of embarrassing.**

The rest of Emma and Neal's family came to visit him, and Noah never left Neal's arms. Rumple and Belle arrived first, and Rumple almost tackled his son with a great, big, giant hug. Belle kissed Neal's forehead, and gave him a light hug. "I missed you, Son," Rumple told Neal, smiling at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Neal asked, playing with Noah. He was shaking Noah's little elephant toy in front of him, and Noah absolutely loved it. He giggled and smiled at his elephant, which Henry named Elliot.

Emma, who was sitting beside Neal, said, "You've been asleep for over a year; thirteen months to be exact." Neal frowned at the news. Noah was three months old, and Neal had missed many milestones of his first and second son's lives. It upset him greatly.

Mary Margaret, David, Matthew, and Henry showed up next. Henry hugged Neal first, with a kiss also. "Did you hear me talking to you?" Henry asked. Henry liked to talk to Neal when he was asleep.

"I did hear you, Buddy," Neal replied. "I heard every single word that you said to me." Neal kissed Henry's forehead, and gave him a big hug. "I missed you very, very much."

David and Mary Margaret hugged Neal also, and Mary Margaret kissed his cheek. She hated seeing her daughter be upset, and Neal just brought her happiness back. "Do you need anything? We can get you anything that you want."

"I'm good," Neal replied. The doctor came back into Neal's room and took out his clipboard.

"You got hit pretty hard in that automobile accident. You're very lucky to be alive. We noticed that you came back negative for any drugs or alcohol, so you'll have to give your girl a report on what happened that day. I'll come check on you later," He said, leaving.

Neal turned to his fiancée and said, "I was run off of the road by Moe French, Belle's father." Belle and Rumple gasped at the news, and Belle covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. "He threatened my father so I told him to cut it out, and he ran me off the road with his rose truck thing."

Rumple and Belle stormed out of the hospital room to go find Moe. Rumple was going to kill him, and Belle was going to make sure Rumple didn't do it, but she still wanted to yell at him. He was her father, after all. Neal opened the mini fridge beside his bed, and started eating a lot of pudding. "This is really good," He said, chuckling.

After everyone left, Neal was allowed by his doctors to go into town for an hour. He went to where Emma was staying, at Mary Margaret's house. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by a hug from Emma and Henry. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, giving him a light kiss.

"The doctors let me go for about an hour," He replied, taking a seat on the couch. "Where is the baby? I want to see him again." He asked. Emma brought out the baby, and let Neal hold him. Neal hugged the little guy and gave him many kisses. "Hi, Teddy," He greeted.

He used to call his old, dead friend Teddy. That was who Noah was named after. "Emma, I think I'm going to call him Teddy now. I used to call my old buddy that, and that is who he is named after. It fits nicely, doesn't it?"

Emma nodded, and smiled. "I'm still going to call him Noah. Most mothers call kids by their first name." Neal laughed and kissed her. Henry went back upstairs to give his parents privacy. "I love you, Neal," She said, placing her hand in his.

"I love you too, Em," He replied. They shared a long, long kiss that they both regretted ending. Neal laid on top of Emma, making out with her in the process. David and Mary Margaret walked through the door, and saw what their daughter was doing with their future son in law.

"Ew," David yelled. Neal jumped off of Emma, and looked at his watch. He had about twenty minutes left to roam around. "Gross,"

"We'll talk later," Mary Margaret said to her daughter.

**A/N- Sorry about the short chapter. It is super late, and I want sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- The last chapter was a big step for Emma and Neal, wasn't it? Even though they are engaged and have two children together… Awkward still! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy that you enjoy this chapter!

Neal went back to the hospital without Emma, to spend the night. He awoke the next morning with the smell of Granny's pancakes and bacon. He sat up on his bed to see Mary Margaret holding Matthew and Teddy. Neal stood up and held Teddy for the woman who was carrying too much.

He flashed her a smile, and told her thank you for bringing his little boy. "Where is Emma?" He asked, playing with his second son. Mary Margaret and David had caught Neal and Emma making out in their apartment the night before, and Neal was acting kind of shy. Mary Margaret really didn't care, and David really didn't either. He was just really grossed out.

"She's at work," Mary Margaret replied, returning the smile. "She dropped Henry off at school and took Noah with her to work." She added, handing Neal the food that Emma had asked her to get him. Pancakes and bacon were Neal's favorite. "I wanted to visit you, and Emma really had to work. She wanted me tell you that she loves you."

Neal smiled once again, and took the food. He ate it, and drank some of the orange juice that the nurse had brought him earlier. "So, when are you and Emma going to get married?" She asked him, taking a seat on the end of his bed. Mary Margaret liked Neal, she thought he was a good guy and Emma really loved him.

"I'm not really sure," Neal replied. "I'll get married whenever she wants to." Emma entered the hospital to see her mother and her fiancée chatting. "…and he fell down a flight of stairs," Neal ended. Oh! He was telling that story about his old friend Noah when he got drunk and hit on a hooker. Mary Margaret was laughing, and Neal was holding Noah.

Neal finally noticed Emma, and smiled at her. "Hey," She greeted, sitting beside her mother. "You feeling any better today?" She asked, holding Noah since Neal was starting to hurt.

"Yeah," Neal replied, making a funny face at his little son and future brother-in-law. "I thought you had to work…"

"I did," She replied, putting Noah's binky in his mouth since he was being fussy. "But, David volunteered to do some paperwork so that I could come see you. I wasn't expecting for Mary Margaret to be here, but I like surprises."

After Neal, Emma, and Mary Margaret had their conversations, Hook came into the building to find his friend asleep. Neal had to do a sleeping test for the doctors. Hook waited until Neal had awoken, and he was a little frightened.

Neal had been having nightmares about Moe, and had not actually spoken to anybody about it. He saw his old friend, and smiled at him. "Hey Killian," He said, ruffling his own hair. Neal's bed-head was very messed up.

"Hey Baelfire," Hook replied, giving the boy a hug. "You look like you had a nightmare. Would you like to talk about it?" Neal looked hesitant. But, he finally sighed and said something.

"Yeah, I am," Neal replied. "They're just nightmares about me being run off of the road. It's not a big deal. Please don't tell anybody about this."

Killian nodded. "Your father is freaking out." He told him. "He's been looking for Moe, trying to kill him or something like that."

"Please stop him," Neal replied. "I don't want Moe to die. He may have done something horrible to me, but nobody deserves to die ever. My Dad has killed for less, and I just really don't want him to go back to his old ways."

"I'll see what I can do," Killian told him.

Moe French was hiding under the toll bridge, trying not be seen. "This is not a very smart place to hide, Dearie," Mr. Gold said, creeping up on him.

Moe freaked out at the sight of his old enemy. He had stolen his baby girl, and he could not be forgiven. "What do you want from me?" Moe asked, coldly.

"I want an explanation," Mr. Gold replied. "Why did you do what you did?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Moe replied, panicking.

"Wrong answer," Mr. Gold said, hitting Moe in the head with his cane.


End file.
